


The Right Flavor

by bubblyani



Category: Harsh Times
Genre: Christian Bale - Freeform, F/M, Flirty, Harsh Times - Freeform, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: A Late Night Ice Cream Run turned into a blessing in disguise when you encountered a mysterious Handsome Stranger in the form of Jim Davis. A "Harsh Times" One Shot (Movie starring Christian Bale)
Relationships: Jim Davis/Reader, Jim Luther Davis/Reader





	The Right Flavor

Whilst tapping your feet in rhythm to the retro Korean bop playing in the background, you stared at the glass freezer door, debating with yourself with one question:   
  
Vanilla or Rocky Road? 

It was your off day. Your grocery shopping would be completed at this time of night, but you made an error, and had to run back for ice cream. To your embarrassment, deciding on a flavor was a dire task. 

There was hardly anyone in the Korean store, yet somehow you felt you were being watched. Looking over your tense shoulder, it suddenly relaxed the moment your eyes met _his_. 

Sporting a buzz cut and a suit, he appeared tall. His sharp, handsome features were noticeable even as he stood across the room by the alcohol aisle. 

Being a woman of the streets, you knew what a man wanted when he looked at you. Their eyes could never lie of their intentions, for in their orbs it was raw and unedited. But _his_ gaze, it was different. It was playful, flirtatious in line with the definition of “smooth”. As he found you staring back for a few seconds, he could not help but flash you a small smile. And the moment he did, it surprisingly sparked something inside of you. It excited you, for it was purely simple. The simple act of attraction. The non-complicated kind. The one with mutual consent.

Pressing your lips together, you smacked them, hoping the red lipstick was still intact, hoping it would highlight them enough to become a key tool for your inadvertent seduction. Tossing your loose hair to the side, you hoped your hair was shiny and fragrant like it was hours before.   
  
The moment you felt his eyes undress you, a warm sensation grew between your thighs. You gulped. The thought of his robust frame against you, was certainly heat inducing. 

It had been a while since you felt this way about anyone. And clearly, you’ve missed it. 

“Ey! Mamacita*…”  
  
You sighed heavily. 

Enamored by the man away from you, you failed to notice the stranger who had appeared just next to you. By his goatee and baggy clothes, you guessed him to be one of the rookies in Fleco’s gang. And his gaze definitely screamed _“I wanna bone you, bad”  
_

“Sorry…Not tonight” you said sternly, turning back towards the freezer, “Office is closed” 

“The fuck does that mean?”The young man snarled, deciding to take action by forcefully grabbing you by the arm. Turning back to him, you struggled to pull away. 

“Stop touching me!” You yelled. “You ain’t working in no office!” 

“That’s not what I meant…”you replied, sighing in the midst of your struggle to break free “Jeez! you stupid” Which certainly hit the Rookie’s nerves. 

“Bitch, who you callin’ stupid?” He yelled, pulling you close to him, “You just a hoe, you ain’t got fucking work hours, come here!” Drawing up a knife from his pocket, he began to force himself on you for a kiss. 

“NO! stop!” You said through gritted teeth. 

“Hey! ASSHOLE!”

A deep voice filled your ears with cool clarity, making you wonder whether it was who you thought it was. And to your relief, the man in the suit suddenly appeared before you two. 

“The fuck-“ releasing you, Rookie began to recklessly charge at him, “-Ow!”  
You watched with a dropped jaw as the rookie was disarmed within seconds, pinned to the ground with expertise by the man. 

“Hands off her, alright?” The man breathed in rookie’s ear menacingly, “Or else you dead! I know where ya live”   
  
Whimpering, rookie fled the store in a flash with cowardice, leaving the two of you behind instead. 

His voice may have been threatening, but on the contrary it calmed you immensely. The way he stepped up to defend and protect you, it aroused you. 

“Do you _really_ know where he lives?” You asked him, panting. The buzz cut youth scoffed. 

“Fuck no” he drawled with a chuckle. Finally understanding his strategy, you both burst into laughter. You could not help but admire the beauty of his smile. 

“I’m Jim, by the way” he said, extending his hand to you. “Y/N…” you said, shaking it with enthusiasm, indulging the tremors that coursed through your body by his touch. 

“So uh…you decided on a flavor yet?”Jim asked in low voice, making you chuckle. He certainly had been watching you from afar. 

“Well I was about to…” you said softly, causing him to take a step closer to you with curiosity, “but suddenly… I’m in the mood for something… _meatier_ ” You purred, biting your lower lip.   
  
You prayed for him to heed to your desire, and by his darkened eyes, you were assured he had. 

For he surprised you by pushing you up against the freezer door, attacking you with a hungry kiss within seconds. Overjoyed by his response, you kissed him back with a mutual starvation. 

Funny how someone unfamiliar, could suddenly become the most familiar person in a mere few minutes. 

Being a woman of the streets, feelings never came into consideration during work. You may sell your body for a buck, but your heart could never be bought. Neither was your own true carnal desire, your hunger. That was strictly personal. 

But,all that professionalism crap flew out the window the moment you laid eyes on Jim. And the moment his lips landed on yours. 

His kisses were lethal, drugging you as his tongue begged for an entrance. You tasted the beer he had gulped down, you tasted the weed he smoked but more importantly, you tasted his lust that formed the second he saw you. 

“Ya! Y/N!” 

Breaking away, you looked over to find the Korean Owner of the store peep from the counter. Given his expression , he appeared furious. That was when you realized the crime you and Jim were about to commit: Public Indecency. 

“…knock that shit off before I kick you out!” The owner yelled. 

Fuming with passion, you felt Jim grow angry. But before hell broke loose, you held him back, distracting him by placing his hands on your waist. 

“Sorry Oppa**! ” You apologized in Korean, resulting the owner to calm down, and resume in his usual business. Looking back at Jim, your eyes widened by his impressed expression. 

“You speak Korean?” Jim surprised you, inquiring in Korean. 

“A bit” you replied with a chuckle. 

Eyes falling on your now-swollen lips, Jim was hypnotized by you once again , leaning forward to steal another kiss. This time it was slow, yet passionate. 

“Your place or mine?”

He grunted with desperation, pressing himself against you, signaling his growing erection. Excitement in you skyrocketed. Yet you maintained your cool.

“You got a car?” You inquired back breathily. Jim nodded, moaning softly against your lips as you stroked his manhood over his pants. 

“Then let’s _defile_ that car, _Papi_!***”

**Author's Note:**

> -Definitions-  
> *Mamacita: Spanish Colloquial Term for “Hot Mama”
> 
> **Oppa: Korean Term for “Older Brother” or Respective Term for a male who is old enough to be an elder brother for a woman.
> 
> ***Papi: Spanish Colloquial Term for “Daddy”


End file.
